legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Trigger Warnings
after reading this article]] A "trigger", within the context of PTSD, is a stimulus that can be invoked by a sounds, sights, tastes, or even feelings that an individual may experience. Description When someone with PTSD is triggered, an intense emotional or physical reaction is brought forth. A feeling described as "A swapping of your conscious and unconscious minds, rendering your fantasies pointless while everything you've known becomes impossible to grasp. Also, every ten seconds, it stabs your balls." To avoid this, people with PTSD may avoid things that can trigger them or people can put up trigger warnings to help them avoid potential triggering content. Thus, trigger warnings are often used with the SJW-sphere or somewhat less commonly in the feminist-sphere. In other words, trigger warnings are for people who can't get a fucking grip on reality because they're such pathetic pussies that they need to be warned about anything that can be offensive to everyone, meaning anything. If you actually want a trigger warning ever, please do the world a favor and end it. However, trigger warnings are good for people who actually posses the disorder, rather than people who don't want to be offended. A trigger, within memetic context, is jokingly stating that someone triggered you. Rocket To Memehood During April 2014, a twitter user by the name of Melody Hensley claimed that those darn dirty cyberbullies were triggering her non-existent PTSD. She also claimed that people in the military 'need to educate yourselves' because there are, apparently, groups that have higher statistical numbers of PTSD than them. After all, watching your friend getting their fucking brain splattered right in front of them COMPARES NO WHERE NEAR to someone being "cyber-bullied"! To SJWs Following in Melodies' retarded heroic example, they too decided as strong, independent womyn that they shouldn't have to put up with their feelings hurt. Because of this, the phrase "Trigger Warnings" or "Triggered" is often used unironically in places like Tumblr. On DP The Peasants discuss and make fun of the SJWs who bitch and whine about being triggered. They have played several videos of people warning other's about the dangers of triggering. On TAA TJ despises trigger warnings, but once gave on in his video featuring Tucker Carlson, as he felt his audience should be warned that they will be looking at and hearing Tucker Carlson. Things That Trigger SJWs * BUTTShttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYxFWOyD9x8 * This article * The word "worthless" * Jokes! * Disagreeing with them * Having a Reddit account * Having a differing view with them in general * Being white, cis, heterosexual, able bodied, and *gasp* MALE! * Being TJ * "Misogyny" * "Sexism" (but only when it happens to womyn, of course!) * "Racism" * "Cultural Appropriation" * "Privilege" * Not smashing the Patriarchy, whether it actually fucking exists in the place you live in * "Ableism" * "Fat-shaming" * Not believing in the thousands of genders they made up * Not believing in the hundreds of races they made up. * Not believing in their self-diagnosed diseases * Facts * Any celeb that has said (or done) something racist, homophobic or "problematic" in the past. Things That Trigger Other People * For Conservatives -''' Any left-wing political ideology, gun control, the "war" on Christmas, niggers having rights, celebrities Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, One Direction etc, gay rights, and pretty much anyone who isn't them (rich, white fucks) trying to gain rights. * 'For (most) Christians -' Atheism, Facts, Gays, Satan and his followers, Muslims, Jews, other Christians, Catholics, Buddhists, Hindus, Shintos, Humanists, celebrities like Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, One Direction etc, Harry Potter, Pokémon and evolution. * 'For Muslims - '''Music, Drawing Muhammad, Cartoons, Pork, Calling them Violent, and mentioning how Muhammad had sex with a 9 year old girl. WARNING: Triggering Muslims often results in many people dying. * '''For Liberals - '''Any right-wing political ideology, guns, any religious person that isn't a Muslim, and pretty much anyone who isn't them (poor, gender fluids). * '''For Libertarians -' Poor people, social services, people not worshiping Ayn Rand, and any mention of government regulation. * 'For Creationists -' Charles Darwin, Intelligent Design not being taught in public school, any acknowledgement of evolution, pointing out how the earth is not 6,000 years old, and everything to do with evolution in general. * 'For Otherkin '- Pointing out that they're retarded. * '''For weeaboos - '''Filthy Frank, making fun of Anime (calling it names like "North Korean Propaganda" or "Chinese Cartoons"), and pointing out that there are way better alternatives than watching shitty animu. * '''For Ben'' '- ' When a certain someone, whom you can't see due to their time being now, is mentioned. * '''For Scotty '- Midichlorians, Eggs, Feminist Slam Poetry, and Starship Troopers. * For Vegans '- Eating meat and meat eaters * '''For PETA '- Animal Testing, Hunting, fishing, eating animals, zoos, and fictional animals getting hurt. * '''For Conspiracy Theorists: Gay marriage, "satanic" stuff, Illuminati, Majestic-12, Men in Black, Vaccination, Chemtrails, FEMA death camps, Hollywood, TV shows, Movies, Celebrities and the New World Order. * 'For Mormons '- Polygamy, sports/TV/media being viewed on Sunday, Caffeinated drinks, or coffee. * 'For Milo '- Anyone but him being gay, anecdotes, criticizing Christianity, criticizing Catholicism, Muslim Immigration, and condemning people for having sex with grown men at the right age of 14. References * http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/trigger#fn * http://www.mentalhealthamerica.net/conditions/post-traumatic-stress-disorder Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Special Snowflakes Category:Idiots Category:Professional Victim Category:Trigger Warnings